


In case i don't see u

by Peachuii



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii





	In case i don't see u

门才关上，Can就被Tin压在了玄关的墙上，覆上他想了一晚的嘴唇，舌尖轻而易举的探进去。Tin实在是忍了太久了，在Can说喜欢的时候，窝在他的怀里满脸担心的时候，在饭桌下偷偷拉着他的手的时候，他都想吻上去。Tin吻的很凶，一只手护着Can的小脑袋，一只手揽着Can的腰，舌头像要探进Can的喉咙里，吮得Can的舌根又酸又麻，忍不住发出一声声轻哼。

“Can…”Tin埋在Can的颈窝里粗喘着，声音哑的厉害“我想要你…”

Tin回来以后Can比以前更粘着他了，除了偶尔和朋友们出去玩，还有在自己家睡觉以外的时间，他们几乎都待在一起。自然Tin的复查Can也跟着去。医生的每一个嘱咐Can都一一记下，并且认真的执行。比如医生说‘饮食要清淡’喜欢重口味的Can，烤串不吃了，冬阴功汤也不喝了，跟着Tin一起清淡饮食。医生说‘要保持充足的睡眠’Can不在公寓过夜的时候也会早早的打电话催着Tin去睡觉。所以医生说‘不可以做剧烈运动’这大半个月里他们就一次都没做过。

手已经伸进宽松的T恤里，迟迟没有得到回答，Tin含着Can耳朵的软肉叫他“宝贝…”

“那…那你要轻轻的”Can已经被逗弄得红了的耳朵颜色更深了。

Tin愣了一下然后笑弯了眼睛，看着Can粉粉的脸颊，泛着水雾的眼睛，爱怜的吻了吻小朋友红肿的嘴唇，托着屁股把人抱起来“好~”

不知道是不是因为刚才的对话，Tin的动作真的很轻。落在Can身上的吻很轻，抚摸的动作很轻，连进入的过程都小心又缓慢。

Tin俯下身吻上Can的嘴唇。在玄关处的吻有多凶，现在的吻就有多温柔。唇贴唇辗转吮吸，伸着舌尖沿着唇线轻舔。完全进入的时候，两个人都发出了一声满足的谓叹。直到Can适应了，Tin才缓缓动着腰抽插起来。

敏感点被一遍遍碾过，缓慢的动作尤为磨人。

“呃…Tin~嗯…快…快一点”眼里噙着泪，已经有些失神的Can，没有看清眼前人的坏笑。

Tin直接停下了动作，一下一下啄吻着Can泛红的眼尾“可是宝贝，是你自己说的要轻轻的”

“嗯~”Can不满的摆动腰肢，双手圈上Tin的脖颈“我要…”

Tin嘴角的笑意更深了，微微抬起身子看着Can，使坏的拍了拍Can的屁股“要什么？”

“要…要Tin~”眼泪从眼角滑下来隐进头发里，Can将人拉近，吻了上去。

达到目的的人，再也忍不下去了。握着Can的腰，操干起来。

突然加快的速度和力度，快感像汹涌的潮水排山倒海般袭来，瞬间将Can覆没，让他只能紧紧的抱着身上的人。

Tin放开了Can的唇，顺着侧颈啃咬到锁骨，留下一串深浅的吻痕。

“唔嗯…啊…Tin…Tin太快…呃…太快了”Can有些受不了似的拍打着Tin的肩膀，却被Tin拉过来，十指交握。

敏感点被一遍一遍的碾过，又快又重，让Can的全身都控制不住的颤抖起来。原本勾在Tin腰上的腿也失力的滑下来。

“Tin…Tin…呃嗯…Tin…啊~”高潮来临的时候，Can叫着Tin的名字，吸着小腹，腰部上挺，弓成一弯漂亮的桥“你不可以再…再离开我了”哆嗦着射出来，Can塌下腰跌在枕头上。

Tin没想到Can会在这个时候说这样的话，僵着身子愣了一下射在了Can的身体里。

“宝贝…”Tin将还在颤抖着的小人搂进怀里，力道大的像要揉进身体里，轻轻的吮走了Can眼角的泪水“我再也不会离开你了”

Tin抱着Can坐进放满温水的浴缸里。好久没有做过，小朋友累的睁不开眼睛，窝在Tin的怀里，乖巧的样子特别惹人怜爱。Tin抚过Can身上每一处自己留下的痕迹，忍不住在圆润的肩头落下一个又一个吻。

轻轻的捏着Can的下巴吻上去，手指温柔的伸进小穴里清理。

“唔嗯…”奇异的感觉让Can绷紧了身体，却又在Tin的吻里软下来，迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。


End file.
